- ゼルダの伝説: 覚醒 -
by rScodders
Summary: (ti.): The Legend of Zelda: Awakening. - Cela fait plusieurs années que Link a sauvé la Terre & que de nouveaux peuples se sont créer. Selon les légendes, Hylia aurait retrouvé son enveloppe divine. Mais à quel prix? - [LinkxGanondorf] (;mignon tout plein, ne vous inquiétez pas;) & [ZeldaxLink] (;peu présent;). Présence d'OCs mineurs, sûrement & Gérudo!Link uwu.
1. Prologue - La Légende

**awakening (n.m.)** : anglais l'éveil.

(lit.) _action de sortir de son sommeil, de on engourdissement_.

_fait de se révéler en parlant d'un sentiment, d'une faculté_.

_fait pour quelqu'un de commencerà s'intéresser à quelque chose et à le comprendre_.

**x ; x ; x**

; _**ʙᴀʟʟᴀᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴅᴅᴇss**_ ;

━ Oh brave héros, qui a su triomphé du mal, rendu sa gloire à notre Terre & apporter force, sagesse & courage à notre peuple, puisse tu être bénie par Hylia, notre souveraine. Que ta descendance soit elle même récompensé de ce don & que ta princesse te donne joie. ━

**x ; x ; x**

Cela faisait bien des dizaines d'années,

depuis que le héros avait triomphé du mal.

Grâce à son courage, sa sagesse & sa force,

notre Terre était à nouveau fertile.

Hylia s'en était retournée à sa divine enveloppe,

laissant sa réincarnation puisé la joie avec le héros.

Mais ses pouvoirs furent trop grands pour elle,

& dans un acte égoïste, dû donner la moitié de ses pouvoirs,

à un nouvel être de sang & de chair.

L'avidité des hommes se mit bientôt à la recherche,

de ce divin pouvoir, sans réfléchir à la conséquence ultime

_la mort du porteur de ce pouvoir_.


	2. Chapitre premier - Trois âmes

_**H**_ello les pâtes à l'eau! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que, si vous lisez ces lignes, que le prologue vous a plus. Si non, eh bien j'en suis infiniment désolé, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre saura raviver la flamme de passion et de suspense dans vos yeux! (_Tant de poésie pour de bien simples idées_...). Oh, et, je suis désolé si vous n'aimez pas Ganlink aussi trololol. Mais bref, ce pairing passera sûrement au deuxième plan, et ne sera présent officielement qu'a la fin, donc n'ayaient crainte (ou pleurons ensemble) mes amis!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée original, et ce nouvel univers (bien que certains termes, sont, évidemment, la propriété de Nintendo & Miyamoto) & quelques personnages mineurs originaux.

* * *

><p>Un vent léger pénétra dans l'immense forteresse du désert. Bien que chaud, il était humide et rafraîchit, minimalement cependant, le seul jeune homme présent dans la pièce. En effet, les gérudos étaient un peuple presque entièrement constitué de femmes, où un homme naissait tous les cent ans.<p>

Mais il était une exception il avait été recueilli il y a quelques années de cela, par un jour d'hiver, et futt élevé comme un gérudo depuis. Il était conscient de sa différence. Néanmoins, ils l'avaient toujours traité comme l'un des leurs, leur petit frère. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait totalement s'intégrer, et ce malgré l'affection que les jeunes femmes portaient pour lui.

« Ah, Link, déjà prêt ? Ganondorf n'est même pas encore levé ! », rit une voix forte mais aux accents doux et exotiques.

Nabooru, car c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, était la plus veille et la plus sage de toutes les gérudos. Elle se distinguait des autres de par sa beauté princière et sa maturité presque divine.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux de feu et regarda Link dans les yeux. L'océan rencontra la passion du volcan, échangeant silencieusement des mots doux et maternels.

« Je n'ai pu dormir cette nuit, répondit faiblement le blond sous le regard insistant de sa « mère ».

- Encore ? Cela fait déjà plusieurs nuits que tu ne fermes l'oeil, et ce malgré les herbes que je te donne… Elle se tût quelques minutes, laissant un silence s'installer dans la salle désormais vide. Et te laisser parcourir Hyrule dans cet état… C'est de la folie ! Même accompagné de Ganondorf je ne saurai tolérer ce fait…

- Mais vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de partir, la coupa le jeune homme. Et j'ai mes raisons de partir avec lui.

- Retrouver tes origines, n'es-ce pas ?

- Non, je connais déjà mes origines. Je pars accomplir ma destinée, c'est tout. »

**x x x**

Les rayons orangés du matin s'infiltrèrent dans la chambre obscure du gérudo, lui arrachant un râle grave. Il se leva avec amertume, attristé de quitter son lit de si bon matin. Il s'assit en tailleur à terre et essaya de défaire la longue tresse que son « frère » lui avait faite hier soir.

En regardant son reflet, il ne put s'empêcher de se comparer au plus jeune. Sa peau à elle était hâlée, presque noircie par le soleil. Ses yeux en amandes couleur du sable hivernal, décelé une pointe d'animosité et de force. Il était grand et musclé, comme tout les hommes du désert, un tatouage sombre marqué à vie sur son épaule gauche, signe de fidélité à Din, déesse de la force.

L'autre en revanche, était son total opposé. Sa peau, semblable aux neiges éternelles des monts du Sud, lui donnait un air enfantin et divin. Ses yeux océan se mariaient avec un contraste absolu avec ses cheveux de blé. Il était petit et frêle, mais agile et sage. Lui aussi avait une marque de vie sur son corps d'enfant. Une triforce doré, en bas de son dos, sujet de mystère et d'admiration.

Il se battit quelques secondes de plus avec ses cheveux entremêlés, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée de défaire lui même sa chevelure ardente. Il demanderait à Link de le faire pour lui, comme toujours depuis dix ans.

**x x x**

Nabooru regarda son petit protégé partir, sa petit tresse doré se balançant au rythme de sa marche devant ses yeux sombres. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain dans l'attitude du garçon, ni même de quelle destinée il avait vaguement prononcé le nom.

Mais elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle avait remarqué le changement d'attitude, presque imperceptible du jeune homme depuis son dernier anniversaire, un soir de décembre. Il était devenu plus calme et mature qu'avant, bien qu'il continuait à sourire tendrement comme avant. Il avait atteint la majorité, il grandissait, mûrissait. Mais d'une telle manière qu'il en devenait plus grave et perdait peu à peu le lueur précieuse de son insouciance enfantine. Et Nabooru semblait, hélas, la seule à remarquer pareil changement.

**x x x**

Les bruits de pas légers de la jeune héritière se faisait entendre dans les couloirs silencieux du palais royal. Ses traits fins et radieux étaient tirés en un air grave mais affectueux, et ses longs cheveux dorés se regroupaient au sommet de son crâne en un chignon simple et soigné. Elle se tenait droite et ses lèvres pâles étaient relevées en un sourire discret et doux. Une vraie reine, digne du titre de « Réceptacle de la Déesse » qui lui avait été confié.

Mais elle savait que ce titre n'était qu'une couverture brumeuse pour camoufler une vérité déchirante. Sa mère lui avait tout confié, quelques mois plus tôt, avant de légué sa place à sa fille, laissant les responsabilités du royaume à sa descendance et s'enfermant lâchement dans sa prison dorée. Oui, elle n'était pas le fameux Réceptacle, l'être choisi pour hériter des pouvoirs de la Sainte Déesse. Son _frère_ l'était.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle sache qui était son frère. Les rumeurs racontaient que la précédente reine, sa mère, l'avait lâchement abandonné à la mort du roi, car ses traits angéliques lui rappelaient ceux du Héros Salvateur. Contre toute attente, la reine n'avait jamais démenti ces rumeurs, préférant se terrer dans une bulle protectrice et d'ignorer ces calomnies. Y aurait-il du vrai dans ces inepties ?

Malheureusement, la précédente souveraine n'avait jamais reparlé de son unique fils, gardant le silence à propos du lien qui les unissaient et du destin incertain du prince.

Dans un hochement de tête décide, la nouvelle reine blanchit son esprit de tout tourments. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser submerger par les émotions en pleine réunion avec les sages. Elle fit face à la porte immaculée et ouvrit avec grâce la porte dans un grincement presque inaudible.

Les six sages étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table épurée. Un vacarme régnait dans la pièce, dont la régnante ne pouvait déceler un seul mot compréhensible. Les syllabes fusaient dans la pièce comme des vents aigres.

Avec une chance presque royale, Zelda fut enfin remarquée par une jeune femme a la chevelure de feu, et elle réclama le silence d'une voix tonitruante. La reine remercia silencieusement sa contrepartie gérudo avec un hochement de tête et s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil rouge qui lui était destiné, attendant le moindre son de la part des messagers divins.

Mais personne ne bougeaient, ou même n'émettaient le moindre son. La pièce avait retrouvé un calme presque religieux, plongeant la blonde dans un profond mal-à-l'aise. Finalement, un vieil homme se décida à se lever et commença d'une voix attristée :

« Votre Majesté, je suis désolé de vous apprendre cette triste nouvelle par des mots si communs, mais nous devons à tout prix nous emparer du pouvoir divin de l'élu. »

A ces mots, pourtant si mélodieux, les yeux bleutés de l'héritière commencèrent à s'embuer, comprenant le but des sages. Si la légende disait vrai… Elle n'osait même pas laisser ces pensées déchirantes envahir son esprit.

« Vous savez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez sûrement deviné, à la vue de vos yeux tristes et apeuré. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la seule solution. _Son_ sang doit couler. Le sang de _votre frère_ doit couler. Lui seul pourra purifier cette Terre et nous libérer de ce mal invisible... »

* * *

><p>Hahaha, deviner qui est le frère de Zelda est une tâche bien aisée, n'est-ce pas? <em>Magnifique.<em>

Mais enfin, bref! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur lce nouvel univers, grandement réarranger par mes soins, fantaisiste & bien sûr, alisser une review avec les appréciations et des erreurs (que j'espère peu nombreuses ;v;) que j'ai pu maladroitement commettre!


End file.
